


Have I Made You Proud?

by apyewackety



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Inks, Sketches, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: Another little ink doodle.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	Have I Made You Proud?

**Author's Note:**

> Finally figured out the issue with my images not showing and so this is my maiden post on my new host. Hopefully it's visible! Now I just need to move everything else. *heavy sigh*
> 
> Still sorting out my version of Loki, not quite there yet.
> 
> Art done on 6x8 marker paper in micron pens


End file.
